Seiya, mi estrella fugaz
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: U/A Serena Tsukino, es la típica estudiante de secundaria soñadora, pero nunca imagino que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

_**C**_

**S**eiya, **M**i **E**strella **F**ugaz

Por

Corazón de Diamante

_**C**_

– "¡**Serena**!"

_La voz de mi madre se escuchaba tan distante, pero fue lo bastante potente como para despertarme. Lentamente abrí mis parpados y mi memoria recopilo los fragmentos de aquel sueño. El cálido viento hizo evidente las lágrimas que habían rodado por mis mejillas. Sentí la necesidad de escapar de aquel dolor que lastimaba a mi corazón, me incorpore rápidamente y esto provocó que me cayera de la hamaca. A mí alrededor solo había oscuridad, que me sirvió como escondite para las posibles burlas de mi hermano menor, ya que me encontraba en una posición no muy cómoda: mi pierna se había enredado y el resto de mi cuerpo se encontraba sobre el suelo, con dificultad logre liberar mi pierna de la hamaca. Gire la cabeza hacia un lado y el verde pasto acaricio mi rostro como sí este quisiera reconfortarme. Sabía que debía levantarme, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. _

_Me dije: "solo dos minutos más", y permanecí recostada boca arriba viendo hacia la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. Este carecía de estrellas lo cual me pareció un poco raro, siendo que nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque y la luz artificial no impedía la visibilidad._

_Centre mi atención a la luna menguante y su tenue brillo volvió a recordarme aquel día o mejor dicho aquella noche._

– "¡Serena!"

_Ahora era mi padre quien me llamaba, estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando vi un punto luminoso que caía del cielo. Sabía muy bien de lo que se trataba, cerré fuertemente mis parpados y junte las palmas de mis manos, para pedir mi tan anhelado deseo:_

"**Seiya**, mi dulce estrella, te ruego que me concedas volver a…"

_No termine la oración, cuando escuche un estruendo a menos de un metro de mí. Al abrir de nuevo mis parpados me sorprendí al ver una brillante luz dorada a un lado mío. Esta pareció desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta que pude ver la silueta de una persona; su larga cabellera negra cubría la mitad de su rostro. Y sin siquiera pensarlo me acerque... Pero instintivamente retrocedí al ver a un joven desnudo._

_Estaba a punto de gritarle a mi familia cuando me conmoví al ver su expresiva mirada impregnada de inocencia, me dio la impresión de que me imploraba de que no lo abandonara._

_Corrí en dirección de los árboles, y tome la manta que se encontraba sobre la hamaca y me acerque a él, entrecerré mis ojos y lo cubrí._

– "Serena tonta, sí no vienes te vas a quedar con los fantasmas que se encuentran en el bosque!"

–¡Ya voy! –les grite.

_**Sammy**, había dado en el clavo, mi odioso hermano menor conocía muy bien una de mis fobias._

_Avance en dirección hacia donde se encontraba mi familia, y el comenzó a arrastrarse como queriendo seguirme._

–¿Eres mi estrella? –no sé por que sentí la necesidad de preguntárselo. No me respondió pero parecia entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

–¡Serena, que es lo que tanto haces! –grito mi padre.

_En sus ojos vi la felicidad de un recién nacido cuando ve a su madre, tal vez el creía que yo lo era. Había escuchado el comentario de que los patitos identifican a su mamá; como a lo primero que ven. Qué debía hacer, no creí conveniente decírselo a mis padres, simplemente no me crearían._

_Lo ayude a incorporarse y a caminar. El se aferro fuertemente a mi brazo. Afortunadamente mi familia ya se encontraba en el interior de la camioneta. Como pude abrí la cajuela y lo escondí._

–Ya era hora Serena… ya es tarde. Recuerda que mañana tu papá trabaja y ustedes tienen que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

–Mamá, lo siento es que me quede dormida y…

–¡Ay Serena!, tu no pierdes la oportunidad cuando se trata de dormir…

_Estaba a punto de golpear a mi hermano, cuando recordé al quinto pasajero. Todo el camino transcurrió en completa paz, aun no asimilaba aquel encuentro. ¿En realidad se trataba de mi estrella? O tal vez era un extraterrestre que iba a invadir a la tierra y yo lo estaba ayudando… No niego que soy bastante fantasiosa, pero que podía pensar ante esta inusual situación._

_Después de una hora y media llegamos a casa. Me encontraba tan nerviosa que estaba sudando. Mis padres y Sammy se bajaron de la camioneta._

–Ya son las nueve y media de la noche, será mejor que mañana bajemos de la camioneta las cosas de acampar.

_Al escuchar lo que había dicho mi padre, me sentí aliviada. Ellos entraron a la casa._

–¡No te muevas de aquí!

_No recibí contestación, pero al ver la manta sabía que él se encontraba debajo de esta._

_**C**_

_Estaba tan cansada, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Faltaban tres minutos para que dieran las cinco de la madrugada, me atormentaba pensar que mis padres lo descubrieran… Caminaba a oscuras de un lado a otro de mi habitación. Hasta que salí al balcón y pude ver la camioneta, me preocupe por aquel joven. No era un lugar muy cómodo donde él se encontraba._

_Con cuidado abrí la puerta de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me dirigí al garaje. Abrí la cajuela y como imaginé el seguía escondido._

–¡Ya puedes salir!

_Descubrió su cabeza, como sí se tratara de un niño pequeño que se percata de que el monstruo que lo atormentaba se ha ido. Al verme me sonrió con una encantadora e inocente sonrisa, aquel gesto me cautivo y sentí la necesidad de protegerlo._

_Lo ayude a llegar a mi habitación, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que mientras avanzábamos mejoraba su habilidad para caminar._

_Me sentí más tranquila cuando llegamos a mi habitación, afortunadamente mi familia seguía durmiendo; el que me preocupaba era el chismoso de mi hermano._

_Pero surgió una nueva preocupación, al ver que a él solo lo cubría la manta. Así que me aventure a la habitación de mis padres y abrí su closet para tomar ropa de mi papá. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, cuando sonó el despertador, asi que en cuestión de segundos salí de ahí. Eran bastantes sobresaltos para unas cuantas horas y por sí fuera poco tenía que prepararme para ir a la escuela._

–¿Sabes como vestirte? –_temí que dijera que no, pero afortunadamente movió la cabeza en forma positiva._

_Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, para ponerme el uniforme. Cuando entre de nuevo a mi habitación, no pude contener mi risa al ver que solo le faltaban los lentes para que se viera como mi papá._

_**C**_

–¡Buenos dias!. Mamá, no es necesario que entres a mi cuarto, ya tendí mi cama y acomode mi cosas… –_mi familia apenas se disponía a desayunar._

–¡Wow!, Serena y a que se debe el milagro de que te levantes tan temprano y cumplas con tus deberes.

–Irnos de campamento me ayudo a reflexionar y a madurar…

–Yo creo que esta enamorada, y quiere convertirse en una buena ama de casa. Ya que su sueño es ser una buena esposa… estoy seguro de que cuando se le pase el enamoramiento, volverá a ser la misma.

–Sammy, no digas tonterías… ¡Ahora que lo pienso, leíste mi diario! No te he dicho que te alejes de mi habitación…

_Saco la lengua y subió rápidamente las escaleras._

–¡Sammy, deja a tu hermana!… Serena dime es guapo el chico…

–¡Mamá!

–Tendré que conocerlo, para dar mi consentimiento. No permitiré que cualquiera sea el novio de mi princesita…

–¡Papá!

_**C**_

–Serena te encuentras bien, has estado distraída en todas las clases… Bueno, más de lo usual…

_Por supuesto que estaba distraída. No dejaba de pensar en aquel chico, qué es lo que él estaría haciendo, lo habrá descubierto mi madre. Pero también me habían surgido bastantes dudas respecto a lo que había pasado anoche… ¿Quién era en realidad ese chico? Por unos momentos me pareció un mal sueño, pero mi razón; aun que se escuche ilógico, me decía que no. Mis padres _–en especial mi padre–_ no tendrían compasión de mí… Todo sería un gran drama familiar. Sí lo encuentran en mi habitación, me echarían con él a la calle._

–¡Serena tu expresión me asusta!

–Lo siento, Molly. Es solo que me estoy resfriando…

–Señorita Serena –_quien mas podía ser que **Kelvin**, siguiéndome de regreso a casa. Molly solo sonrió con resignación_– Hay una oferta de pasteles y quisiera inv…

–Lo siento… hoy no puedo… Molly, nos vemos –_dije antes de que terminara la frase, y corrí. Vi la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de mis amigos, ¿Cómo era posible que Serena Tsukino, rechazara una invitación para comer pastel?, por un momento ni yo misma me lo creí… pero la incertidumbre me estaba matando. Ya en la entrada de mi casa, abrí la puerta. Todo parecia estar en calma. Mi madre no se encontraba en casa, cosa que me alegro._

_Subí como toda una atleta las escaleras. Abrí con temor la puerta de mi habitación y él no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Fatigada me recosté sobre mi cama y aun que suene cruel me sentí aliviada de que se hubiese ido, pero después de unos segundo me surgió una duda. Acaso él… Me baje rápidamente de la cama y revise debajo de esta. Y sí, él se encontraba ahí._

_**C**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**C**_

Seiya es uno de mis galanes favoritos de Sailor Moon. Ya tenia bastante tiempo que no escribía sobre él y me alegra hacerlo. Deseo que a l s lector s les agrade el rumbo que va a dar esta historia.

08/VIII/2012


End file.
